Dirk's almost fantasy
by SharpHermit
Summary: Requested by a buddy of mine. It is a sexy story with sex in it , more chapters coming soon with other troll's in it or maybe just the same two ppls . Dirk x the grand high blood..I tend to get way off the deep end with fantasy in some romance storys so expect some far out there stuff after this chapter.


Dirk walked into his room letting out a deep sigh .His shoulders slumped a bit ,Looking down and making his way to his computer .He stopped when spotting his favored poster on the wall..He remembered getting it from his brother dave ...A portrait like poster of a giant ,sexy muscular troll with his body lightly covered in different shades of paint , Face paint in all the right places clown paint should be on a mother fucking subjugglator , A wild long haircut ,plump lips , Long wild horns on his head and a choice round ass in tight dark indigo latex shorts with light grey polka dots...A sight truly to behold in the manliest pose one could make in the added horse-play bondage wear...Such a striking gentleman cannot be ignored or allow your day to be an even shittier experience then it has been what with the no intimate relationship thing going on..Oh no their will be no moping about after looking at this troll..Action must be taken.

Dirk turned on his stereo .the song Working for the we3kend by the band Loverb0y came on ..The white-haired beauty made his way over to the poster moving his body with the beat .taking out a tube of pink lipstick his friend roxy let him have .Slowly he started sliding off all of his clothes in a seductive fashion...rubbing a bit of the pink substance between his fingers feeling the texture ...RRReeeeally feeling it when rubbing it in small circles around the sexy pictured troll's lips.. then his own..

Dirk closed his eyes for a moment when the Tall muscled troll stepped out of the poster as if stepping out a window ,pulling the white-haired beauty against him with a strong hand ,lifting mr strider's chin with a finger. looking down at him.

"Oh Grand high blood , Take all my troubles away ...If only for a little while..." Stider pleaded in the most soft alluring whisper ..The troll smirked a little , leaning in to kiss Mr strider passionately..Dirk placed his hands on the hunk's ass giving small squeezes . the two men moved their tounges around in each other's mouth's as if having a mother fucking sparring match between karate masters...Their lips parted for a moment alowing them both to cath their breath's ,Looking at each other with want .Slowly Dirk went down on this troll biting a corner of his latex shorts pulling them off with his teeth but before he could get them off the troll took dirk by the wrist and harshly pulled him up slaming his back against the wall . Dirk gasped with his eyes shimmering behind his shades .The Grand high blood waved his index finger back and forth at mr strider with his free hand.

"Tsk tsk tsk." The Hunky Subjuggulator said before ripping his own pant's off and then dirk's underwear.

"Well someones eager Whoop whoop ."Strider added.

The hunky troll chuckled and leaned in closer to strider putting four fingers in his mouth carefully.

"Suck."He demanded and watched dirk suck his finger's ,Watching the white-haired beauty blush a bright candy red. He lifted strider to face him smirking evily, removing the four fingers from dirk's mouth. Dirk whimpered as his own member was already hard , throbbing with need.

"Take me please..."Dirk whimpered.

The grand high blood slipped a finger into dirk's nook watching him bite his lower lip again..The grand high blood added another finger watching strider's head move back with a gasp trembling just from fingers, The hunky troll smiled adding one after another .Dirk let out loud moans looking down to find that all four fingers were in him..The hunk pulled them out and prodded dirk with a big , thick and long member against the humans nook .putting it all in slowly ,Strider let out another gasp trying not to scream from the size entering him . his hands had found their way into the hunky troll's messy dark hair with his leg's wrapped around his muscular partner's waist . The grand high blood held him up against the wall while dirk arched his back as The high blood's Cock went a little deeper into him.

"Please..Move inside me!"

"Please what?"

"Please Gra-" Dirk added but was cut off when The taller troll started thrusting into him hard when Dirk heard another voice across the room.

"What the fuck are you doing bro?!"

Dirk opened his eyes finding his intimate moment thought bubble with a hunky troll fantasy interrupted by the sound of a plastic bag dropping on the floor..He looked over his shoulder to find Dave shocked at what he had just saw..

"The fuck is going on in here bro..And why are you naked?!"

"Its better if you don't know."

"Bu-."

"Got to your room Dave.."

"Ya bu-"

"Room now.." Dirk interrupted lowering his leg that rested against the poster taped to the wall.


End file.
